One ina a Million: Haru no Uta
by phoenixduelist287
Summary: HYUUGA HOTARU. Exchange student to Seishun Gakuen. Seigaku Tennis Club's trainings manager. Notorious for her temper. Brother: a TENNIS-FREAK who's to dense to realize he's in love. R&R! Dedicated to MOONLIGHTSNOW. RyoSaki rules!
1. Prologue

One in a Million

Haru no Uta

Prologue

"Congratulations, oujo-sama. I heard from your principal that you will be representing the school in an exchange student program,"

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu. I would be leaving tomorrow. Please take care of the house while I'm gone,"

"Wakarimashita, oujo-sama,"

"And one more thing: I would like this to be kept secret for a while. Do not tell anyone where I am unless it is urgent. No one must know. Not even HIM, okay?"

"Hai. Oujo-sama,"

*h*a*r*u* *n*o* *u*t*a*


	2. Amicitae

Alone, I sat under the cool shade of the Sakura tree beside the rose beds in the school garden as the cool spring breeze whisked by, blowing through my brunette locks. The sun shone beautifully through the petals of the tree like fragments of gems. I loved the way it touched my hair so that its true color was revealed. My dark brown hair was a lighter shade under the sun; it was almost as light as my hazel brown eyes. Most of the time, people tell me that my deep set hazel orbs were both mysterious and expressive; but right now, they were just transfixed on the words that were flowing as I wrote down on my notebook.

"Ne, Hotaru,"

Ugh. I'll know that annoying voice anywhere.

"What?" I retorted in the coldest and most emotionless tone I could muster without looking up.

"Eh, don't be like that, Hotaru-chan. Your good friend Fumiko is here! And… Ano… Eto… I… just wanted to ask you something," she said in a playful childish voice. "Ano… Uh…Would you go with me to watch the match later?"

I looked up from my notebook, eyed her coldly and replied "Ya desu,"

"Hotaru-chan! Onegai desu! Onegai!" she pleaded with crocodile tears in her eyes.

"Awww… Too bad that doesn't work on me… Still… Yada,"

Fumiko's disposition changed from whining child to mischievous criminal. "If you don't come with me… I'll tell the whole campus that… that… that you have a crush on one of our senpais!" She shouted as she kneeled beside me and inched closer to my ear.

I was stunned for a bit, but immediately regained my composure. "Fine, do what you want. I'm still not going even if you start spreading a false rumor," I returned to writing in my notebook and paused for a brief moment. "But I hope you do not forget who's the reigning Blackmail Queen in this campus," I said as I waved my cell phone in front of her face.

"Yi---" Fumiko uttered, stunned. "Scary girl,"

I smirked. Finally she shut up… for a while.

KRIIIINNNGG.

I stood up and offered my hand to Fumiko. "The school bell has rung. Class is about to start. I won't come with you to the match in the afternoon unless..."

Fumiko's green eyes glimmered with hope.

"…unless you find another person to come with us,"

Yap. That got her in high spirits.

"Hai! I will find someone Hotaru-chan, yakusoku ne."

*h*a*r*u* *n*o* *u*t*a*

"Okay class, it's time for a new seating arrangement!" Harada-sensei announced during that particularly boring homeroom period. We all got up from our seats, took out our things from our desks and assembled in lines at the back of the classroom. Harada-sensei is fond of rearranging our seat plan whenever we are persistently noisy and inattentive in class, so we're all used to it.

I read the book I brought along as I quietly waited for my name to be called. I only looked up when I heard sensei say "And in the last two seats near the windows are Sakura-san and Hyuuga-san,"

Great. I hate being in the last row.

I sat down in my seat without complaint and looked out the window. The view was plain, after all it was just the hallway, nothing special about it; it was so boring and deserted.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san," My seatmate greeted me with a smile. "Here, you dropped your book. I'm Sakura Misaki by the way, Hajimemashite! "

"Hyuuga Hotaru. Hajimemashite, demo, we have met before" I greeted back as I took the book she picked up. "Arigato gozaimasu,"

"Hehehe. Betsuni. Do itashimashite!" she smiled at me again.

The hours seemed to drag on slowly through the boring lectures in Health class, and I was doing everything I can so that I won't fall asleep. My eyelids were getting heavy and droopy. I opened my notebook and started to doodle and sketch.

"Oh… Kawaii! Sugoi ne! You draw quite well Hyuuga-san" I heard a gentle voice whisper. It was my seatmate, Sakura-san.

"Iie. I'm not even half good. I just draw for fun," I said with half a smile.

"Mhm. But still, sugoi ne,"

She remained quiet for the rest of the period but she kept on writing something in her notebook. From my peripheral vision I saw words… scattered words. What was she doing?

Up front, Fumiko sneaked sly looks at me and was pointing to Sakura-san. She was plotting. Fumiko wanted to invite Sakura as our companion. I cannot let her succeed. I don't want to go to that match! It's my day off so I don't want a single inkling of sports to ruin my day!

Recess time came and Sakura-san tapped my shoulder.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san, would you please listen to my poem? Tell me if there's anything wrong with it,"

"O...Okay," I reluctantly agreed.

"Banzai! Chotto matte, where is that… Ah!"

I listened as Sakura-san read the poem she wrote on her scratch paper. The words and verses were scattered; I honestly don't know how she understands that! She gives the term 'rough draft' a whole new meaning.

"…Fading starlight. The end!" Sakura-san announced as she finished. "So, Hyuuga-san, what do you think?"

Just as when I was about to give my comment, Fumiko butted in.

"Ah! Hotaru-chan, Hotaru-chan, it's time for recess! Iku!" She yelled as she approached our place. "Ah. Sakura-san! Would you like to come as well? I won't take no for an answer," Fumiko smiled so sweetly, it was devious.

"With your warning, she really doesn't have much of a choice now does she?" I stated, irritated by what Fumiko was trying to do. I know what her plan is. She's too easy to read. I can't let her succeed!

"It's okay! I'd love to come with you guys!" Sakura-san said, smiling brightly. If only she knew what kind of trap Fumiko set for her… Sigh…

*h*a*r*u* *n*o* *u*t*a*

"And we still have a monologue as our public speaking practical test in English! I hate speaking in front of crowds!"

"It can't be helped now, can it? Besides, public speaking is not that bad,"

"Easy for you to say, Hotaru-chan. You're good in English. Unlike me and all the other people struggling with the subject! Right, Sakura-san?"

"Ahehehehe," was all Sakura-san was able to say.

"Stop that Fumiko. You're making her uneasy! Urusai!" I scolded.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san," Fumiko said as she batted her eyelashes to emphasize her sincerity.

"Iie. Betsuni! And you two can call me Misaki," she said as she flashed another radiant smile.

"Hai!, Gomen ne Misaki-chan… I know!" Fumiko replied. No! I played right into her trap by saying that statement a while ago!

"Since I made you uneasy," Fumiko paused as she glanced at me and gave a smirk "How about I make it up to you and take you to the sports event of a lifetime!"

"Huh?" was a puzzled Misaki-san's reply.

"You just have to come with us later! And how very timely! Hotaru-chan and I need one more person to come with us; you'd be perfect Misaki-chan!" Fumiko said as she smirked, proud of her victory.

"Okay then, I've got nothing to do anyway," Misaki replied, though quite puzzled.

The HORROR! I have to spend my day off watching a stupid game. Ugh! So, you're wondering why I don't just bail out and let the two of them go alone right? One reason: Fumiko just wants to go to that match later so she could meet the players. I help around the team every dismissal time, except on my days off, and I have become acquainted with the team members; so now, Fumiko wants to use my connection with them to get acquainted as well. Grrrr… I should have never made that stupid promise and stuck to saying NO.

*h*a*r*u* *n*o* *u*t*a*

"Hayaku Hotaru! You musn't keep Misaki-chan waiting! Look, she's bored to death because of your slowness!" Fumiko blabbered when she and Misaki-san fetched me that afternoon in the music room.

"Urusai! Chotto! Can't you wait for a minute? If you keep on being noisy I swear I am not coming with you," I warned her.

She batted her eyelashes like a sweet girl "Ne, don't do that Hotaru-chan. I'm just concerned that we'll be late and you have to run again and get tired or an asthma attack," That sudden shift in disposition again.

I finished gathering my things and went out the door. "Iku so. Behave yourself Fumiko or you'll be seated as faraway from me and Misaki-san as possible. Got it?"

"Hai! Hai! Iku!"

The sun shone down brightly that afternoon. As we walked to the courts Fumiko clung to me like a little girl. She was in the middle, of course. She loved to be the center of most things. On the other end of our 'formation' was a jolly Misaki-san singing a familiar tune.

"PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni!" I heard her sing. Ah! I know where I heard that before!

"You watch that anime too?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah! It's one of my favorites! The characters are just so… kawaii!"

"I love the story. It's light and funny, that's why it's fun to watch!"

"I agree. Did you watch the episode where…"

We talked the whole time we were walking. We have something in common! Honestly, I think I'd like Misaki-san. She's energetic and bubbly, but not annoying. And she likes anime as well. She sings really well too.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt your weird little chat but, we're here!" Fumiko announced after what seemed like a fleeting moment of discussion with Misaki-san.

"Huh? A tennis match? I didn't know we had a tennis court… or a tennis team," Misaki stated.

"Where have you been all these years? Living under a rock?" Fumiko asked impatiently. "Seigaku's tennis team is among the best in Japan! There's not one person in this country who doesn't know them!"

"She didn't and she is an old student in this school," I butted in.

"Thanks for the support, Hotaru-chan"

"Welcome," Sarcasm is my specialty. "Come. Let's sit down. Fumiko, you sit farthest from me okay? I don't want to go deaf because of your screaming,"

I lead them to my usual seat among the tennis team's seats and pairs of curious eyes stared at us as we sat down.

"Hyuuga-san? Do my eyes deceive me? Kawaii Hotaru-chan is that really you?" spiky red haired Kikumaru-senpai greeted.

"Hai desu." I looked at all of them, the whole team staring at us, at me. "What? Why is it that you all look like you've seen a ghost?"

"It's just that… it's your day off right? Don't you usually disappear the whole day you are off duty? Much more, don't you hate watching sports events like this?" Shuichiro-senpai asked.

"Hai desu. Demo, I made a promise to my friends that I have to keep. I'll explain later, but now the match is starting. If you'll excuse me, I have to take down data for Inui-senpai and Ryuuzaki-sensei"

The match went on pretty much very predictably. Onii-san was serious and was winning. The opponent catches up, throws a surprise move, but is still defeated by Onii-san's skill. BORING. But the other people here don't seem to think so. Even Fumiko and Misaki-san were absorbed in the game. Sigh.

6-2. In favor of Seigaku. Onii-san won.

He immediately joined his teammates who greeted him with congratulations. When he finally tore through the crowd, he was facing me.

You should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless. It was a look of utter surprise.

With the sweetest look and voice I could muster, I greeted him "Omedetou ne! Congratulations!" I paused and looked at him squarely in the eye "ONII-CHAN," He flinched slightly. Priceless!

"Arigato," he greeted before passing the three of us on his way to the locker rooms.

"Kawaii Hotaru-chan! You're here! And you brought your friends!" Kikumaru-senpai said.

"Hai. Forgive me; let me introduce them to you. Senpais, these are my friends, Misaki-san and Fumiko," I said as I pointed to the two girls standing beside me, smiling. "Misaki, Fumiko, this are the members of the Seigaku regulars,"

Just when I was about to introduce them, they did it themselves.

"Hajimemashite! Kikumaru Eiji, desu," he said with a smile.

"Yo! Takeshi Momoshiro, desu,"

"Kawamura Takashi, desu" he introduced shyly.

"Kaidoh Kaoru"

"Inui Sadaharu," he introduced while his fixed his glasses.

"Shuichiro Oishi, desu,"

"Hello, Fuji Shuusuke, desu," he said ever so gently. What an angelic voice, a cherubic face, and… Ehem… Don't mind that.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, desu. Captain of the regulars,"

Fumiko greeted them back with much enthusiasm "Hajimemashite! Hana Fumiko, desu!"

"Sakura Misaki, desu," Misaki also greeted back with a sunny smile, outshining the gusto of Fumiko.

"Now that we're all properly introduced, how about we go on with our lives now, shall we?" I hurried them along to the courts for training.

"Aw, come on, Hyuuga! Seigaku won the match! At least let us go out and celebrate!" Takeshi-senpai pleaded.

"Yeah, come on! You've been training us like hell! Now, I'm more afraid of you than Coach Ryuuzaki! No, I'm still more afraid of coach… But the point is… You are scary when it comes to training!" Kikumari-senpai added.

"Iie. Yada. I was tasked to be strict and I was given permission by Ryuuzaki-sensei and Captain Tezuka to use my own methods to whip you all into shape. Now start moving!" I stated firmly. I hate sports, but I love playing around with the Regulars and the tennis club. Some of them are just so gullible! Especially those three first years…

"Isn't this a bit harsh?" an angelic voice whispered gently and it made me jump slightly in surprise.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai… Ano… Eto… It's just that… the whole team still has a lot to work on… and the… the techniques… and… well…" Gosh, I'm stupid. Good going, baka.

"I understand. You like to do your job well. Demo…" Fuji-senpai leveled his face to mine and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "… It's okay to let the team rest and celebrate a while right? All of us are really tired and it is late. Even Tezuka said it's okay. So… would you cancel practice for today?"

I felt a blush coming on. Grr… Why did he have to ask that way?

I bowed my head slightly to hide my blushing face "Ha… Hai."

I kept my head bowed down as Fuji-senpai stroked my hair slightly "Arigato Hyuuga-san,"

I heard a faint whispering behind me and knew at once that it was Hana Fumiko, my very talkative friend.

"YAME-" I was just about to land a blow on Fumiko's head for whispering what could be a secret of mine to Misaki-san, when onii-san walked in.

"Did I miss something?" He asked when he noticed that all eyes were turned to him.

"Ah, Ochibi! Kawaii Hotaru-chan cancelled training for today! Let's all go out and eat to celebrate your victory!" Kikumaru-senpai yelled as he ran towards onii-san and locked him under his arm to ruffle his hair.

"Ah. Honto ni?" he asked so plainly it didn't even sound like a question.

"Hai! Karaoke time Ochibi! You are going to sing a solo and a duet, isn't that great?" He answered with much gusto as he continued to play around with onii-san, who was, by the way, getting a bit annoyed.

I gathered my things, which were nothing but my bag, and trusty notebook and pen, and turned to face Fumiko and Misaki-san "Well, I have nothing to do here anymore, and so do you two, so how's about we all go home now?"

"Go home? You guys are not coming with us?" Takeshi-senpai asked and an eerie silence followed.

Sadaharu-senpai spoke "According to my calculations from the present data, since we have an early dismissal today due to the tennis match, and for some, the cancellation of the afternoon practice, all of us here are not expected to be home yet. So, it is okay if you all come with us,"

"Sure, we'd love to tag along!" Fumiko answered almost instantly. "You two are cool with that right?"

"Well, it's still hours away 'til the next bus arrives, so… I'm game!" Misaki uttered after a moment of deliberation.

"I'm not. I have to practice! And it's very important that I practice 'cause… 'cause… I am no good!" I blurted out… or more appropriately, yelled out. "Gomen, I didn't mean to raise my voice," I said apologetically.

Silence followed.

"You don't have your keys. So you have no choice," Onii-san uttered out of the blue.

"Why can't I just borrow your keys then?" I asked.

"That would require the presence of my bag, which is being held captive by Eiji-senpai. I have no escape as well,"

I forced the words out of my mouth, but the bitterness seemed to have flowed with it as well "Fine, I'll come,"

Kikumaru-senpai's face lit up "Great! Now let's go!"

*h*a*r*u* *n*o* *u*t*a*

HYUUGA HOTARU: Disclaimer/ Authoress' Notes Time! You three! Come here!

ICHINEN TRIO (HORIO SATOSHI, KACHIRO KATO, KATSUO MIZUNO): Hai, Hyuuga-san!

HH: Horio-san, Call Sakura Misaki and "that guy" for me,

HS: Hai. (then turns to leave)

HH: Kachiro-san, Katsuo-san, prepare the set, the costumes and the props!

(After 15 minutes...)

HS: Hyuuga-san, they're here!

SAKURA MISAKI: Huh? Why did you bring me here Horio? What's this Hotaru-chan? And what's Fuji-senpai doing here?

HH: (Turns at the mention of Fuji-senpai's name)(blushes then shouts) HORIO SATOSHI! I told you to bring "that guy"!

HS: I did! Fuji-senpai's here!

HH: Not him! I wanted "that guy"! He's the perfect partner for Misaki-chan!

HS: Ooohhhh... Gomenasai!

HH: (Sighs) This will have to do. Get them dressed up.

(15 minutes more...)

KK: Ready!

HH: Katsuo! position them!

FS: What's this for Hyuuga-san?

SM: Hotaru... why am i dressed as a princess?and why is Fuji-senpai dressed as a prince?

HH: (trying not to look at Fuji-senpai but still blushing) Something went wrong with my plan, so the two of you will be doing the disclaimer instead. So... Position! Lights! Camera! Action!

Camera rolls for disclaimer... Misaki is seated on a throne and Fuji-senpai stands beside her.

SM: Wait! I'm not ready yet!

HH: Just read the cue cards!

FS: (opens his eyelids slowly to reveal those beautiful azure eyes) **"The authoress wishes to express that she does not own the anime/manga Prince of Tennis and characters/events related to the show."**

SM:** "She does, however, owns the title One in a Million: Haru no Uta meaning Song of Spring and the OCs Hotaru Hyuuga, Hana Fumiko, and shares .01% ownership of Sakura Misaki, who could also be found in the fanfic One in a Million: Winter Moon."**

FS: **"She is also the self-proclaimed 'little sister', though not by blood, of the tennis-freak in this fanfic, who by now, you may already know. Please do not judge, flame, or hate her for the idea... let's just mind our own businesses."**

SM: **"Finally, she dedicates this fanfic to MOONLIGHTSNOW, the Sakura Misaki of her life. She promises to update soon and asks for MOONLIGHTSNOW's forgiveness for once again losing the master document of this story."**

FS & SM: **"Arigato for reading! Please review it! JA NE!"**

HH: And CUT!


	3. Beginning

"Booth No. 6," said the lady in the counter.

We walked through the small hallway and entered a spacious room. Sofas, table, karaoke machine, microphones… the usual karaoke room.

While the regulars walked over to the large semi-circular sofa nearest the microphones and song books, I walked over to the sofa in the corner of the room nearest the door and sat. I was followed by Misaki-san, then Fumiko.

"Hyuuga-san?" It was Misaki. "Who is that?" She asked, pointing to the Regular smaller than the rest.

"Oh? Ah, he hasn't been properly introduced to you yet. Come, let's get you introduced before the singing starts. You too, Fumiko," I got up and walked across the room, followed closely by Fumiko and Misaki.

Only onii-san, Fuji-senpai, and Tezuka-senpai were seated down on the sofa. The rest of the Regulars were scanning the song , but the bitterness seemed to have flowed with it as well ed by Misaki, then Fumiko

"Tezuka-senpai, Fuji-senpai, excuse me. Onii-san," I paused a while, I felt I was going to stutter. I'm too close to Fuji-senpai, just a meter and a half away. "Onii-san. I haven't introduced you to my friends. Onii- san, This is Hana Fumiko," she gave a wave "and this is Sakura Misaki," she smiled. "Misaki-san, Fumiko, this is onii-san…"

"ECHIZEN RYOMA!" Fumiko shouted. "Gomen, gomen. It's just that I've heard so much about the Regulars, I'm so glad to have met all of you!"

"Hajimemashite," Ryoma-nii-san bowed.

I suppressed a giggle. Onii-san was being courteous. Ha!

"Yo! Sakura-san. Come sing with us! Hana-san, Hyuuga-san, come here too!" Momoshiro-senpai invited.

"I don't like singing that much," Fumiko replied and just poked around, watching them, laughing.

"Sure!" Misaki-san answered with much energy. "Demo, minna-san, you may call me Misaki," and she joined in and scanned the song book for a song she wanted to sing.

"Well, I'm not singing." I whispered to myself as I walked back to my seat in the corner.

"Hyuuga-san," I heard a voice belonging to an angel say.

I turned around and answered "Ha… Hai."

"You don't have sit all the way there, join in the fun. It's nice to take a break once in a while you know," Fuji-senpai gave a small smile and beckoned me to come closer "Sit here, with us. You're part of this team too,"

I forced my legs to move, but it was like fighting against gravity. When I got to the sofa, I didn't know where to sit.

Just when I decided I would sit at the left edge of the semi-circular sofa, the rest of the Regulars sat down and claimed the seats. A moment of confusion and I found myself seated beside Fumiko and Fuji-senpai. I am so dead! But so is Misaki-san.

"Watch where you're going. You're going to hurt someone with your clumsiness," Ryoma-nii-san uttered naturally as he picked himself up from the floor.

"You should take your advice as well!" Misaki retorted, apparently irritated.

"You should also get your eyes checked,"

"Okay! Let's not fight now, we're here to celebrate!" Kikumaru-senpai interrupted before their argument turned into a ruckus.

"Time to sing, Ochibi! Sing with me!"

The singing was bearable, next to the fact that I was sitting next to Senpai Fuji! I don't exactly know why, but I can't bear it! I fear he might be able to see me blushing and… and…

"Hey, Fumiko, switch with me," I heard Misaki-san plead.

"No way, I like it here in the middle," Fumiko refused

"Come on, I want to talk with Hyuuga-san,"

"Then talk to her from over there,"

"I can't, it's too noisy," she whispered. "So switch with me,"

I couldn't take their bickering anymore "I'll switch with you," I said as I stood from my seat.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san--- " Misaki tried to speak.

"It's okay; you just want to get away from onii-san, right? I think you'll get along better with Fuji-senpai," I interrupted before she could object any further.

We switched seats and the moment I sat in Misaki-san's seat, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Finally, my heart can rest. It was beating madly just a while ago and it is so hard trying to breathe normally when you feel your heart pounding so fast you think it will burst.

After a few moments, my heart finally calmed down and Kikumari-senpai,Momoshiro-senpai, and onii-san's song was finally finished.

"Oh. The noisy girl left already?" Ryoma-nii asked when he saw me in Misaki-san's previous seat.

"Iie." I replied in a bored tone, looking only straight ahead, at the numbers the other Regulars were punching in. "She's over there, she switched seats with me." I said as I pointed to the direction of Misaki-san and Fuji-senpai.

"Hn. Looks like she's getting along well with Fuji-senpai." He commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit down and shut up," I replied without looking up, a slight irritation apparent in my voice.

I turned my head slightly and inconspicuously to check on Fuji-senpai. They really were getting along well, talking lively and nonstop. Misaki-san's smile was radiant and it matched that sweet look on the face of the angel beside her. I shook my head, hoping to shake off the thought.

"Oi! Misaki-chan! Your song's up," I heard someone shout.

"Yosh. This is for you minna-san!" she said like a pop star on stage. " Let me stay with you Kizutsuke au no ni. Naze konna ni motomete shimau no … "Misaki-san's voice was beautiful and clear as crystal. It was so pure that it seemed to have pierced through me.

I was awestruck. Misaki-san had talent. She had a very beautiful voice.

I spared a moment to glance at onii-san. I was surprised to find him intently listening to Misaki-san's song. Ha! Even he found her voice to be amazing. I fished out my digicam just in time to take a stolen shot of onii-san's face as he was mesmerized by Misaki-san's voice. This is going to be worth a million. Hahahahahahaha!


End file.
